During the current grand period, the Clinical Information (C.I.C.) of Memorial Hospital has altered its coding procedures to accommodate the requirements for capturing and transmitting records for the Centralized Cancer Patient Data System (CCPDS). The initial period of planning has involved training of medical coders about the new data elements and the ICDO classification of cancers. A backlog of coding within the Cancer Registry has delayed meeting the ultimate goal of submitting 5,000 patient records per year to SAQC. The renewal period will be concerned with enhanced efficiency and accuracy in data acquisition and transmission, and the stimulation of intramural and collaborative research activities that utilize the data elements of C.I.C.-CCPDS information system.